


12:01

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher in Quarantine (Modern AU) [16]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Christmas, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Dandelion’s scream had him on high alert. Geralt sat up sharply, turning to scan the room, looking for any potential danger and processing where the nearest weapons were.Winter Prompt: Hibernation
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher in Quarantine (Modern AU) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959646
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	12:01

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: Hibernation](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/post/634712165255921664/winter-prompt-challenge-i-wanted-to-make-a)

“Geralt!” Dandelion’s scream had him on high alert. Geralt sat up sharply, turning to scan the room, looking for any potential danger and processing where the nearest weapons were. All he saw was the singer, perched on the end of the bed, his blue eyes gleaming. “It’s Christmas!”

A glance at the clock revealed that it was, in fact, 12:01 on Christmas morning.

Geralt was going to kill him.

He shoved himself out of bed, grabbed the singer, and deftly turned him over, delivering several harsh smacks to his backside.

“Ow!” Dandelion struggled against him, but he was no match for a pissed off Witcher.

Not wanting him to be in too much pain - because god forbid, Geralt didn’t want him awake sniffling and whining all night - Geralt stopped after only a few short blows, tossing him back into bed. 

“If your ass leaves that bed before 8 am I’ll tan it with belt and snap a cock ring on you.”

Dandelion whined pathetically.

Geralt snorted and dropped into bed beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Go to sleep,” he said softly.


End file.
